


Can I look up to you as you look down on me

by pseudofoucault333



Series: ROK Standalones [16]
Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Aaron doesn't like Reid's new friends, Aaron is his middle school bestie, Aaron knows and uses, Been a little while since I've seen this movie, Bottom!Reid, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, May be slightly OOC Reid, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Obviously jealous Aaron, POV First Person, Reid cares a bit too much, Reid has a little bit of an addiction, Reid is an outsider, Underage Sex, top!aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/pseuds/pseudofoucault333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid and Aaron strangely became good friends during middle school but some how found themselves unwittingly parted only to be reunited at Spenser Academy. But a power shift seems to have developed between them brought on by Reid's new friends, so why is Reid still worried about his old best friend...and why are all Aaron's threats just a little too enticing to ignore?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I look up to you as you look down on me

**Title:** Can I look up to you as you look down on me.  
**Author:** lovin_torture // Pseudofoucault333  
**Fandom:** The Covenant  
**Pairing/character:** Reid Garwin/Aaron Abbott  
**Rating:** M/E  
**Prompt & Prompter:** Denyce ->The Covenant, Reid Garwin/Aaron Abbott, Hate set(x?), rough sex, Old friendships, new rivalries.  
**Kink:** Hate Sex, Rough Sex,  
**Notes/Warnings:** Ok so this is very obviously late for this prompt and I'm sorry but my other 14th prompt seemed to have swiped most of my attention...meaning my other prompt for the 16th will probably be late too...might just save that for the next Amnesty round :/ Ok so for this story there are pretty obvious changes for my headcanon in order for this to work. Firstly Reid  & Aaron are the same age, which since Aaron was the same age as Caleb has kind of changed things...secondly it is a little bit dub!con with one blow job so a trigger warning there. If it's too triggery for you please don't read!!! And thirdly, it's been a while since I last saw the Covenant so some of the movie details included will be a bit iffy unless they are from things I've seen on Tumblr/ The Wiki. I apologise if there is way too much OOC since it's my first time writing for this fandom. All from Reid's POV. I don't own or hold any claim to the characters etc all © to Sony and title © Smashing Pumpkins. There's been no betaing so if there's any mistakes it was my own fault :) 

It’s strange how the best friendships that you treasure in childhood can disappear into something else when you move to another school. Back before I found myself in Spenser Academy, I wasn’t completely focused on what I am now…being a son of Ipswich. I was one of those kids who admittedly was an outsider. Too hyper to focus on the work put in front of him, but all the more focused and fixated on doing or saying things to make those around me like me. To be fair it didn’t always work, resulting more in glares and rolled eyes than anything else. On many occasions I was put in detention for distracting the other students or kept behind after lessons to get a talking to by the teacher. It began to happen so often that it was only a matter of time before my parents and I just seemed to know I was going to be kicked out. But before that happened was when I met Aaron.

Admittedly even back then he was still a jock, lesser so than he became but he was always playing some sport or another during recess and making the rest of the class look bad during Phys Ed. So it seemed completely unlikely that the two of us would become such good friends, but we did. In a very strange way.

It started when I was made to read out loud some of the Hemingway we were studying in class, but I began to change names and use voices, ever the class clown. And while before Aaron had just rolled his eyes and murmured to his friends, on that occasion I could feel his gaze on me and hear his laughter like a soft rumble in the background amongst the voices of the other kids. The teacher made me stop just before I finished the second page and moved me to the desk at the back of the class as was often the case when I did something seen as disruptive, half the time I don’t even know why I didn’t just go there in the first thing. 

My gaze rested on Aaron’s back through the rest of the class, feeling a sense of connection between us but not knowing exactly what to make of it. As expected I was made to stay after class to do lines before I could so much as think of leaving, it was tiresome and I did a slap dash job of it as I usually did with illegible writing across the two pages before getting up and handing them to the teacher. It was when I was going towards the cafeteria that I heard a voice.

“That was quite some show you put on there.” 

I turned around, with my fingers picking at the rip in my bag strap, to see Aaron leaning against the wall. He looked calm, as though he had been patiently waiting for me but there was also a sense of curiosity in his eyes as though he wanted to get to know more about the kid with the sense of humour. Something I had never seen on someone’s face before.

“Yeah, I try. Can’t always please all the crowd though can you?” I grinned, waiting for him to catch up before continuing the walk down the hall.

“Ah don’t listen to the teacher. It’s always good to be in a class with someone who knows how to make the classes go faster.” Aaron said, causing me to nod silently, not knowing how to respond when I had just been complimented. 

We carried on in silence until we reached the doors in the cafeteria, me dreading the fact I would be yet again eating alone or putting on some kind of show so I didn’t have to. Though it was as though Aaron knew my thoughts as he stopped with his hand on the door.

“Hey, why don’t you come and sit with us?” he asked, causing me to frown.

“Why? So I can regal your friends with my performance before or after they steal my lunch money? Or maybe so I can be the scape goat for those poor kids they were planning on bullying? Nah I think I’ll give it a miss thanks.” I said, trying to push past him when Aaron rested his hand on my shoulder and made me stop.

“No, none of that. If any of them try anything I’ll tell them where to go. Please, just come and sit with us.” 

“Can I at least know the name of the guy I’ll be yelling for help from?” I asked, turning around to look him in the face.

“My name’s Aaron.” He said with a shrug and a smile.

“Reid.” I replied.

“Yeah, I know. Come on let’s go and eat yeah?” Aaron said, leading the way into the cafeteria and leaving me to follow.

It became a routine every day after that, every lesson I found myself in trouble before lunch Aaron would be there waiting for me outside, with a wise crack or a smile as we walked to the cafeteria. Each lunch time didn’t seem so boring or filled with dread now that I had someone to talk to, even if those jock friends of his didn’t always see eye to eye with Aaron about inviting me there. Then gradually I began to go over to his house after school and him sometimes come over to mine when my parents were working. It felt so good to have a real friend, though the dimensions of our friendship were still anything but ordinary. It went on like that through most of the school year, and things were looking better. But I knew it was only a matter of time before the principal would draw the line and push. 

I had been hoping to follow the rest of my class to the local high school, if only so it wouldn't seem so daunting to be in an new environment with so many other faces around me that I didn’t know. But when push came to shove, the principal of what was supposed to be my future school declined my application to the school which wasn’t exactly helped by my middle school principal’s rather damming report about my behaviour. It was devastating, and I made sure to tell Aaron as soon as I knew.

“What? Are you serious?” Aaron asked, his tone sounded on the verge of outraged and cursing bloody murder kind of like my father.

“Yeah, my parents are already looking into alternative schools for me but they aren't looking very local. Looks like we might end up moving at the end of the school year.” I sighed, staring at the ceiling with the phone propped up to my ear with my shoulder.

“So you’ll be moving?” Aaron asked, though from those four words it seemed like there was so much more that he wanted to ask and say. Just like me, about how our friendship would still stand when there were god only knew how many state lines between us, about the possibility of me going back to being the loner in a brand new school. All those other questions that continued to swim around in my head making me feel sick.

“I'm hoping not…but it’s not looking exactly impossible. I don’t know what I'm going to do Aaron.” I said, trying not to focus on the negatives, even if that was exactly all I could think about at that moment in time.

“Try not to sweat it for now Reid, it could be nothing. You could be following me to a different better school.” Aaron said, though his voice sounded forced like he was trying to ease my anxieties as much as I was his.

“Yeah…yeah you’re right. I'm probably just over reacting.” I said pushing a smile in my voice that I really didn’t feel as I contemplated running away if there was no other alternative.

The end of the school year came and went, with a packed suitcase in the back of my Mom's car as they drove me to my new school. The only alternative they had seen was for me to go to boarding school, the closest one being miles away in Ipswich. They hadn't told me much about Spenser’s academy, about why they had chosen that over moving us away. But either way it meant that I was away from Aaron and it was something I didn’t like. I didn’t even get to say goodbye to him as he had already left for his new school a couple of days before I had and it meant I was in limbo wondering how our friendship would survive if it could at all.

It wasn’t until I got there that I realised my parents had had a hidden motive behind me being moved to that school. All thoughts of Aaron and the friendship we had had back in middle school seemed to fade into nothing when I met my fellow brothers of the Covenant. I was more fixated on controlling the powers which had appeared and escalated, on top of getting to know Pogue, Tyler and Caleb as much as was possible. It was only one day when I spotted Aaron on the football pitch, surrounded by the other players with a girl clinging to his arm that I realised he had actually been destined to come to this school too. He had never had any intention to go to the local school and had merely humoured me when I was worrying about never seeing him again. It was then that Aaron seemed to spot me too, hesitating mid step as he recognised who I was but waved off his friends when they began to ask him what was wrong.

“Hey Reid, you coming to swim practise or you hanging around hoping to catch Kira’s eye?” 

Pogue’s voice pulled me from the realisation of what a bad reunion it was me and Aaron were going to have. I turned to look at my friend, flashing him a signature grin and assuring him I was coming, following his lead and just steeling myself against what was inevitably going to come next.

It wasn’t as though Aaron had ever been a violent type of guy when we were friends back in middle school, he’d been an ass-hole sure and was so easily self-assured by those around him that he felt like he could take whatever he wanted. That he was entitled, but being his friend I had always ignored his flaws and focused on the good. Only now it was more than obvious there was no good in Aaron, he was an ass-hole through and through. Especially when he slammed Chase against a locker in the changing room after swim practise, and it was then I knew we needed to talk…if only so we could get things out in the open. Well, as in the open as was possible.

Along with the others I watched Chase slam Aaron to the floor, insult him and walk away like it was just another fight he had gotten himself into. Caleb, Tyler and Pogue all exchanged glances clearly not wanting to get involved any more than was possible. But I decided to try and talk to Aaron while I had the chance, the locker room was after all the quietest place possible and while he wasn’t surrounded by his friends maybe he would actually listen to me.

“Hey Reid, you coming?!” Caleb called as the three of them picked up their bags and began to edge out the door towards their next class.

“Erm I’ll catch you up.” I said, watching them leave and Tyler give me a look as if to make sure I remembered I needed to go to class; anyone would think I was the youngest instead of him. I waved him off and waited until they were out of earshot before approaching Aaron who by now had pulled himself up from the floor on to the nearest bench.

“Hey, you OK?” I asked, hovering beside him edgily attempting to do up my shirt at the same time so I wasn’t late.

“What the hell do you think? Oh wait that’s right…we aren't friends any more are we?” Aaron snapped, getting to his feet and going to his locker to retrieve his clothes.

“Well that’s hardly my fault. We've been at the same school a couple of years Aaron and only now do you actually realise I'm here.” I said, watching him roll his eyes as he pulled his underwear on before throwing the towel aside into his locker.

“Same could be said of you I guess. Spending every minute of every hour of every day with those Ipswich kids. You were hardly running through the crowd looking for me, were you?” Aaron asked, putting an arm in his shirt.

“Because I didn’t know you were! I mean what did you expect? For me to go back to being the class loner again when I'm in a new school? I needed someone and I thought you were back in town with the rest of our class!” I said, threading my tie through my loose collar but not moving to tie it just yet.

“You want the truth? I knew I was coming here from the moment I was pushed into kindergarten, because my parents had made it happen. I was making do with what I had until I came here and could live up to my full potential. In other words, I never thought I would see you or any of our other brainless classmates again and that was the happiest thought I dwelt on when I came here.” He hissed, pulling his pants on and doing the zipper with flourish.

“Then why the hell are you acting like such an ass-hole to me, to my friends or even to Chase? Do you just miss being the big man on the playground now?” I asked, with a slightly cocky grin as I pushed my feet in my shoes while doing my zipper.

“Why? I’ll tell you why! You think you own this place, all of you and that you can get away with those parties and the damage you cause. But I'm telling you now Reid, if you or any of your friends cross me again I swear to god it’ll be the end of whatever minuscule bond of friendship we have left.” He said, his voice obviously forcefully calm but I didn’t doubt that he meant it. 

I didn’t get around to responding as he grabbed his shirt, tie and blazer along with his bag and flounced out the room, leaving me there alone to sigh as I finished changing and dealt with my impending detention for being late. But even as I left the room I still had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that this wasn’t going to be the end of it.

It was a few weeks before I was shown how right I am. Another party, another case of Chase and Caleb making Aaron feel like he wasn’t the big man any more. I couldn't even tell what it was between those two that riled the other up so much, but when it came to Aaron I wasn’t exactly surprised when he came looking for me one night. Tyler and Pogue had gone to check on Sarah and Kate, for whatever reason which I was being denied, and it left me alone bored. 

I had gone to the bathroom for a desperately needed piss and found Aaron coming in behind me, while I could have maybe used a little of my power to shove him aside until I could pay him my attention I could hear Caleb’s voice echoing in my head telling me not to. Ever that annoying voice of reason. Still to his credit Aaron did wait until I was done before shoving me up against the nearest wall, his body leaning over me and hands either side of me head. It was like he was trying to use his physical strength to unnerve me but seemed to doing the opposite, making me more than a little cocky since I knew I could easily get rid of him with my power.

“Yes?” I asked, waiting for him to say or do something instead of just standing there. But what he did do I didn’t expect in the slightest. His face moved closer to mine causing my eyes to widen as I tried with little success to move myself out the way. But there was no way around it and soon I felt his mouth on mine, probing between my lips with his tongue and teasing my tongue until I responded. I can’t even understand why I responded, had I been secretly wanting this? No that didn’t seem likely…but still.

One of my hands moved into his hair attempting to pull him closer to me but he dug his heels in and refused to give the pleasure. He wanted to be in control, he wanted to be able to give and take what I wanted. He soon pulled away, digging his teeth into my bottom lip painfully as though to remind me of the power he had. It left me gasping and groaning in denied arousal, just wondering why and what he was going to do next.

“Your friends seem to like to make fools of me Reid…I wonder how they’d feel if they learned what I was going to do to you.” He murmured, his head bowed low enough so I could hear but still out of range of my lips, taunting me and teasing me.

“Depends what you’re going to do? Kiss me to death?” I taunted, knowing I had pushed things too far when his eyes narrowed as he moved closer into my personal space. His forehead rested against my own with his gaze locked on mine, like he wanted to see the expression on my face at what he was going to do next. 

“No, see that was just a taster of the pain I can cause you Reid. I can make it hurt and it won’t bother me at all. It’ll bother your friends I don’t doubt though, being so damned close.” Aaron grinned, one of his hands moving from the wall to the zipper on my pants immediately causing my body to stiffen.

“What…what are you doing?” I asked, the thrill of kissing Aaron quickly wearing off as the overwhelming thrill of actually being fucked began to radiate at the front of my mind. It wasn’t as though I was a virgin in any meaning of the word…but when it came to guys, let’s just say I hadn't had the introduction to pleasuring a guy class.

“What? You scared Reid? Seriously…anyone would think after that needy kiss you were getting cold feet…” Aaron murmured, the sound of my zipper shrieking as it was pulled down punctuating what he had just said. Like he was daring me to tell him no, and it would prove to him just how right he was. 

Instead I licked my suddenly dry lips and shook my head in denial. “Hey if you want some of this since Kira isn’t satisfying you Aaron who am I to deny you that, Huh?” I said, my tone cocky and full of myself when I was felling the exact opposite. Scared shitless and wondering what the hell he was going to make me do next. Kissing was one thing but I doubted it was the worst.

The glare he cast my way screamed he didn’t like my attitude or my big mouth and though I heard a zip shrieking again I soon found myself on the floor with his cock shoved down my throat. My eyes widened in disbelief as I tried to breathe, tried to calm myself so I could get it over with. But it didn’t seem to matter to Aaron, he was getting his own back on me all because I hadn't been able to keep my damned mouth shut. I was still leaning against the wall even though I was on the floor, his legs either side of my hips to keep me in place and his fingers curled in my hair to make sure I didn’t resist.

I found my eyes rolling back into my head when I struggled to breathe through my nose but he quickly slapped me to bring me round. Panting something about how he wasn’t done yet and the hell if he was going to lose my attention when he came. His grip on my hair tightened and my mouth was soon filled with the salty taste of him overpowering my taste buds as he pulled himself out my mouth like a shot. I watched through half lidded eyes as he finally let go of my hair and zipped himself up with a look of glee of his face, though I could sense there was more to what had just happened between us. The kiss had more than demonstrated that if nothing else. 

“That was nothing compared to what I'm going to you the next time your little friends decide to show me up in front of Kira Reid. If I were you maybe I’d remember that the next time you spot us at a party. Or it won’t be my cock down your throat you’ll have to worry about.” Aaron threatened, tilting my head up as he bit hard into my lower lip again but this time hard enough so we could both taste blood.

He left before I could say anything, though maybe it was best that I didn’t. Who knows what he would have done to me for whatever smart-alecky comment I came up with. 

Needless to say when Caleb saw me the next morning he immediately asked what had happened like he thought Chase had done something to me. I made up a lie and assured him it was nothing. I didn’t want to admit to him what Aaron had done to me or how much I had liked it in my own sick way. But I knew he didn’t believe me anymore than Pogue or Tyler.

I tried to keep my friends out of Aaron’s way like he asked, but they couldn't seem to understand why I was worrying about him being around so much now. Again I made up excuses in the form of sarcastic remarks but it didn’t work Every time we were around Aaron I’d feel his gaze me as though trying to remind me of his threat and I’d feel a chill of pleasure up the back of my spine. As though wanting to dare him to just do it, after all I didn’t exactly have any control over my friends despite how he seemed to think that I did. But soon Caleb became more fixated on monitoring Chase to make sure that he didn’t do anything to Sarah again, and though that meant that Aaron would not give me his own brand of discipline for not doing as he asked I wasn’t as happy about it as I should have been. I didn’t see him around the grounds as much as before, our obliviousness seeming just like what Aaron had been after all along. 

At night however I found my mouth tingling longingly for another of his brutal kisses, the taste of him in my mouth like a memory that my body seemed to crave for at the most inappropriate of moments. But there was nothing I could do to change it, to try and actually get Aaron to go through with his threat unless I wanted to anger him so much that his brand of pain for me would be exceptionally over the top. No, it was best I tried to focus on controlling my magic, on the school lessons that I was lagging behind in and hanging around with my friends when they weren’t fretting about what Chase was going to do next. It all seems easy out of context but became anything but and after a while the only thing that seemed to make me feel ‘wanted’ is the only word I could use to describe it, was to seek out Aaron. Well, seek him out without actually appearing like that was what I was doing.

One night when I was overly restless I walked around the building, as though I was waiting for some kind of sign to show that Aaron was actually there. I even went to the toilets where he had followed me before in the hopes that he would appear but he didn’t. It was like an obsession, and I knew there was little to no chance of me getting what I wanted unless I didn’t act.

But as I was contemplating giving up and going back to my room, to let my energy manifest in the form of fantasies and reliving the taste of his cum in my mouth over and over I heard his voice. I turned immediately towards it, like a plant seeking out sunlight and saw him in another lot of toilets closer to his room. I followed the sounds and though hesitant to walk in on him in case he was doing something with Kira I walked in to see him near the urinal, his eyes closed and his hands pumping up and down his length. But it wasn’t that which caught my attention, it was the noises he was making and the name he kept groaning in the back of his throat. 

My name.

My mouth went dry at the desperation in his voice, at the thought that he had been fantasying about me as much as I had him was something I had never considered. He had been such a bastard that day that I had never even though it was because of what he really wanted. I swallowed and licked my lips as I approached him, his hand still moving frantically up and down his length as he leaned his forehead against the wall.

“Oh God, REID!” He came with that exclamation, his hand dropping from his cock when he was done and moving to flush. Yet it was only when he opened his eyes, about to zip his pants that he turned and saw me there.

“How much of that did you just see?” he asked, his voice filled with command but there was definitely some undertone of fear in his words. That he knew that my mouth had the tendency of mentioning intimate things about other people at the drop of a hat on my overly confident days.

“I…not much….” I stuttered, taking a few steps away from him though my body was screaming for me to do the opposite. Just get down on my knees and beg for his cock. To suck at it like a whore and make him moan my name again only louder with his hands tightly gripping my hair.

“Really? Because I'm more than certain I heard footsteps coming in just as I was getting started. Enjoy the show Reid?” Aaron asked, zipping his pants with flourish and moving to clean his hands.

“I…I don’t know…I just heard noises. I didn’t know it was you.” I breathed, my gaze following his form as he stood at the basin, seeming oblivious to my words but not completely oblivious if what he said next was anything to go by.

“You didn’t answer my question. Did you enjoy the show Reid?”

I swallowed and tried to ignore the urge to whimper and confess that I did. That I wanted him inside my mouth, that I would do or say anything to make that so.

“Your silence speaks volumes you know. I would have thought you’d already have an excuse up your sleeve if that wasn’t the case. Instead…” I watched him dry his hands and approach me with a sly smile on his face. “…you said nothing. You didn’t say no…which tells me so much more.” 

“What do you mean?” I asked, as he backed me up against the nearest wall much like he had that fateful night. 

“It means I managed to get you hooked and you know it. That you don’t mind being treated like a whore and have been seeking me out rather obviously hoping it would happen again. You want to check in on the threat I was holding you to out of curiosity and your whoreish nature. I just never thought I’d see the day that Reid Garwin the resident ladies’ man would like cock.” Aaron grinned, our faces millimetres away from the other as he cornered me with his arms either side of my face.

“What makes you so sure of that?” I asked, though my voice sounded breathless and hoarse which didn’t go unnoticed by him at all.

“Because, I can feel your eyes practically itching to look at my cock Reid. You've been licking your lips every few seconds when I mention it as though your mouth is watering. And it makes me want to laugh that you’re so desperate…not to mention so easy.” Aaron said, his voice getting lower as his lips brushed against mine minutely causing me to swallow.

I opened my mouth to try and reply but he hushed my attempts to trying to remain indignant away before speaking again. “So here’s what I'm going to do…you, Reid Garwin, are going to drop to your knees and suck me off…like the very obvious whore you are, letting me gag you with my cock until you can’t breathe or speak. You’re going to take every inch, down every drop, then you’re going to get to your feet and drop your pants and let me fuck you up the ass like you so desperately want.”

“I…” I swallowed at the words he was using, at how my body was practically shaking with anticipating at being used by him; because it was all I wanted. 

“I'm not finished. You aren't going to say a word…you aren't going to do me and you aren't going to mention this to anyone. If you do, well I'm sure I can come up with worse things to do than fucking you raw like a bitch in heat but I know you’ll love then anyway. Now, do as you’re told Reid.”

I licked my lips but found my body betraying me as it did as Aaron had said. My knees folding beneath me on the tiled floor and my mouth opened wide practically waiting for him to fill it with his cock. I watched his hand unzip his jeans again pulling himself out and resting one hand tightly in my hair while the other directed him into my mouth in one swift thrust. A groan emerged from my mouth at the action but I felt his grip on my hair tighten as if to remind me of what he had said. I didn’t doubt if I said one word he would pull himself out and leave me there before I got what I wanted.

I nodded silently in agreement of remembrance and felt him shove inside my mouth again, this time deeper and making my mouth water as I sucked every bit of his length. Yet like before the rhythm got harder and faster and my jaw began to ache at having to keep it open for so long but I ignored it. This was what I had wanted, to be filled with him again, to taste his sweat and cum over my taste buds and know it was because he wanted me. Sure he was coming off higher than thou with the power he held over me, but after what I had seen him do I didn’t doubt I was the only one who could make him come this way. I would have paid to see Kira being disappointed when she tried to suck him off to no avail.

The rhythm became extremely faster and my legs were beginning to ache, his grip on my hair getting harder as his other hand rested there to, guiding my mouth in the right way and right place he wanted it. Soon my mouth was filled with him, his cum coating every inch of my mouth and his grip on my hair close to painful but it felt like I was where I needed to be. It was unexplainable but the truth, I belonged with Aaron’s cock in my mouth and his cum dribbling down my chin. 

I felt him extricating him from my mouth and wanted to whine in denial. Wanted to beg for him to let me do it again and again, anything as long as it meant he didn’t have to leave me. But he had said not a word, and he did want me up on my feet. Despite my overpowering arousal and how I wanted to take care of that, I made sure to swallow the cum before I got to my feet unsteadily, and turned to face the wall. Restraining the urge to rest against the wall, I focused my shaking hands on undoing my pants and pushing them with my underwear to my feet. 

It was then I felt Aaron’s grip directing my body closer to the wall so my cock was practically crushed between it and me, leaving me to swallow the groan that wanted to make its escape. I felt his hand slap hard on my ass and leaned my forehead against the wall as the sting fuelled pleasure spread through my body. Without warning I felt him shove himself all the way inside me and bit my lip hard to restrain the curse that wanted to come out at the pain. It hurt like hell, it felt like someone had shoved a broom handle up my ass and I heard Aaron breathing against the back of my neck as he savoured the feel of being inside me. I didn’t doubt that he had had sex with someone before, but I knew I was probably the first and only guy he was ever going to experience this with. I could feel his body’s warmth behind me, my stinging ass still hurting a little from the impact of him close to the offending area but revelled in the pleasure before the pain hit again.

This time it hit harder as though the first thrust had been him seeing how far he could get before he really had to shove, but the second caused my body to scream in protest. I wanted to tell him to stop, but my mind was refusing leaving me so conflicted that I wanted to keep going but didn’t. Either way I wasn’t given much option as Aaron kept going, never asking if it hurt or if I wanted him to stop. None of it seemed to matter. And the more he did it the more I began to reciprocate the feeling. None of the pain mattered, the pleasure was the only thing that mattered. The feeling of him inside me, using me and bringing us both relief albeit him more than me. I just wished it wasn’t because he wanted to say he had…and more because he did actually want me.

Finally I heard his breath hitch against the back of my neck, as he shoved into me all the way one last time, crushing that point of euphoria that has been supplying the pleasure, in one fell swoop before I felt him cum. It was only then that my body couldn't seem to hold back its own orgasm for much longer causing me to come, shuddering and silently groaning. 

I opened my eyes when my orgasm was over, expecting for Aaron to have gone and left me in the mess I probably looked now that he had got what he wanted. But no, I could still feel him behind me, biting hard at the back of my neck and causing me to groan needliy. I didn’t care if he punished me, with my body still sensitive after what it had experienced it was inevitable.

“Um, you know I always thought I’d love nothing more than fucking you up the ass and marking you as mine at the back of your neck. It’s just typical that reality is such a let down isn’t it?” Aaron murmured in my ear, before I felt his warm body leave me.

Risking another blow job or fucking I turned around to pull my pants up and saw Aaron washing his cock in the sink, streaks of blood combined with his cum flowing down the plug hole and causing me to swallow. I didn’t like to think of the state of my ass when I got back to my dorm, I just hoped it wasn’t going to hurt to much for the next few days. Nothing like Tyler and Pogue asking me why I was flinching like I’d been fucked up the ass.

A stab of pain flowed up my back when I moved to pick up my jeans and underwear, though I pretended it didn’t hurt me when I did them both up and looked at Aaron who was zipping himself up.

“It’s gonna hurt a while…just a little souvenir for you to remember me by,” Aaron grinned, as he looked at me. 

“The bite?” I made myself ask hoarsely watching Aaron roll his eyes but shake his head at the fact that my post sex brain was mush.

“Fucking you up the ass. Still, I'm sure you’ll get used to it…but you might want to stop advertising yourself as the ladies’ man Reid. I can’t imagine you still wanting to fuck pussy after what I’d done to you. It doesn't exactly compare, does it?” Aaron said, with a smirk as he moved towards the bathroom door.

“Wait!” I said, finally making myself from the spot and approaching him as he stopped a few footsteps shy of the door way.

“What?” He asked, turning to face me, though from the look on his face it seemed like he just wanted to leave before he did anything else which incriminated him further.

“…this isn’t going to be one of those things were you spread around the school how I like sucking cock and being fucked up the ass is it? I mean, all joking aside…my friends have no idea about me so much as wanting that let alone doing it.” I said uncertainly, watching his smile fade a little.

“No, this isn’t going to be one of those things Reid. No matter how much I hate your friends and how messed up they’re making you and this school, I would never do that. Because well, after what you've heard I'm sure you could say the same about me, not that you would, and secondly…people would want to know how exactly I know that. I'm not gonna tell people I was the cock you sucked or shoved up your ass.” Aaron said softly, brushing his fingers against my cheek.

“I suppose.” I whispered, feeling his gaze on my lips as though he was remember the kiss we had shared before he got so angry that he fucked my mouth. Before I could so much as ask he was pulling me towards him in deep kiss that caused me to pull him closer to me to deepen it. It was less angry than the previous one, filled more with passion than hate but I knew it was probably going to be the last.

“Remember what I said Reid, maybe we’ll do this again…but if I were you I honestly wouldn't be holding my breath.” Aaron murmured breathlessly once our lips parted before he left the room. 

It left me winded, confused and really not sure about where exactly we stood any more. The previous anger and hate didn’t seem to exist in him any more and it did make me wonder if that had been nothing but a front so we could both get what we really wanted, even if it meant doing it private without the knowledge of our friends. But from where my friends stood, even after that night Aaron was nothing but a rival, but to me he really was so much more.

Fin.


End file.
